


Girl next door

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neighbours, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has a new neighbour.<br/>Prompt by Lordprotector of the vale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl next door

       The first time Sansa saw him was on the last day of school before she left for the summer holidays. She hadn’t seen any ‘for sale’ signs outside the neighbouring house, no hints as to the previous occupants leaving- not that she would have cared either way, the neighbours all kept to themselves in her road. 

       She was walking with a group of giggling friends towards her home, pausing at the sight of a moving van parked outside. “Come on, Sansa.” Jeyne giggled, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she smiles coyly at Harry. With a rolling of her eyes, she ushered them on, gazing back towards the house for some sign of new life. A figure caught her attention from the top window, a man with dark hair looking down at her, a smirk lacing his lips. He raised his hand,a small wave to acknowledge that the young girl was staring at him, and with a blush on her cheeks, Sansa rushed back inside with her friends. She was having a party that night, she couldn’t afford to be worrying over some new neighbour and with the rest of her family away for the weekend, she  _had_  to ensure this was the party of a lifetime.

      By nine o’clock the party was in full swing, music blared through the rooms of her home, bodies packed on couches, floors, stairs, inside the kitchen, dancing out in the garden and various couples hiding away together in bedrooms. Sansa, herself, was swaying hand in hand with others before a chants of  _shots_  filled the air. And that was all Sansa remembered as the night wore on.

~

        The sound of her Mother’s yelling tore Sansa from her sleep. Shrieks about  _the mess_ , and the  _stench of alcohol_  and how  _irresponsible she was_ caused a deep groaning to ripple through the teenager’s throat. Flashes of the night before filled her mind: images of drunken bodies, dancing, drinking and oh so many mistakes. The taste of sweet drinks that made her fade now seemed nothing more than a bitter slush in her stomach, weighing her down. Her head throbbed with a pain she had never felt before, her eyes remaining shut for fear of the light. She had never drank so much before, and now… she was paying for it.

         ” _Up_ ,” her mother snapped, pulling the covers away from her, making Sansa vulnerable to the cool chill of her room. “Now, Sansa!” Another groan left her lips before she slowly rose, eyes creeping open to see her mother, hands on hips, standing above her. Fury built behind those icy eyes, staring at her daughter, ready to explode at any moment. “Now, you are going to clean up this mess,” Catelyn, counted the orders on her hand. Sansa moaned in response. “You’re grounded for the next two weeks… at least. And once you’ve finished all of you brother’s and sisters chores, then you are going to go and meet our new neighbour and apologise for last night.” Then she left muttering about the noise, how  _dreadful_  his first night must have been and other things Sansa no longer had an interest in.

         _New neighbour?_  When had their previous neighbour moved out? There had been no ‘for sale’ signs, no clues as to the next house being empty (not that they have ever spoken to their neighbour), no hints as to a new resident: no moving vans or new visitors. What a great first impression she would make- a hungover teenager on the first day of her summer holidays.

        The next few hours were spent picking up empty cups, broken bottles and clothes gone astray, wiping up spillages, after wines and bitter liquids had seeped into the carpet the night before. She arranged all of the furniture back into it’s proper place, working up there was no trace of a party the night before. Then she dived into the warm waters of the bath and readied herself until she looked half decent- hair tied in an auburn bun, jeans and blouse thrown on, before dragging herself outside, a scowl on her face at having to apologise to the man.

       After thumping her fingers against the dark door, she waited silently, her gaze roaming over the pale porch. A high pitched chiming sang out above her as a gentle breeze brushed past. The short song resembled that of a bird, a black silhouette swaying slightly above her. Just as she reached up to touch it, the door opened, her hand snapping back to her side. The man had dark hair littered with greys at the temples, eyes caught between grey and green, and an unsettling gaze. He stared at her, waiting for something… but all Sansa could do was stare, taking in his dark tee and jeans. This was not what she had been expecting. 

        “Is something wrong?” He asked, his voice low and husky, snapping Sansa back into reality. “Oh, I’m sorry… I just…” She breathed deeply, looking him back in the eye. What was the matter with her? “I’m sorry about last night, if it was too noisy. It was only meant to be a small party, I don’t know what happened.”

        “Alcohol and teenagers.” The man laughed, dragging his hand through his ruffled hair, his gaze sweeping over her. She couldn’t tell if he was mocking her or not. “Don’t worry about it, I was young once too you know.” He seemed to be staring at something Sansa couldn’t see, the replaying of old memories only too clear across his features. “Was that all you wanted?” He asked, not unkindly. 

        “I came to introduce myself. I’m Sansa,” she smiled, twisting her foot nervously. “Petyr,” he replied, before his phone came to life, singing out a song she hadn’t heard before. “I have to take this,” he sighed, talking quietly into the phone so she couldn’t hear. She nodded and turned, walking back towards her house, the idea of bed extremely appealing in her state. “Nice to meet you, Sansa.” But when she turned, the door was already closed.

~

         ” Well?” Her mother asked the moment Sansa walked through the door. “What did he say?” Her expression soured when her auburn haired daughter simply shrugged. “What is he like?”

         ”Wait, you sent me over there and you haven’t even met him?” The girl raged, ignoring her Mother’s reply as she rushed up the stairs, and throwing herself into the soft sheets of her bed.

           _Her room was dark, the sounds of music and shouting in the distance, as the party raged downstairs. She sat alone at the window sill, breathing in the cool air in an attempt to stop the spinning in her head. A rumbling below her caused her to turn quickly, grabbing the white sill to steady herself. A silhouette stood in the neighbouring garden, smoke rising from the cigarette glowing before his face. She was staring. A chuckle echoed as she looked away, his giving her a curt nod when she looked back. “Sansaaaaaaaa!” A voice shouted behind her._

        Sansa woke to the darkness of her bedroom, straining to remember the dream that had fogged her mind only moments before. With a sigh she returned into a dreamless slumber. 

~

       Sunday morning meant only one thing for Sansa Stark. After slipping into leggings, a tank top and trainers, she rushed outside into the warm summer air, making her way towards the park behind her home. The clustered trees and and empty surroundings set the perfect scene for a morning jog. The soft ground gave way beneath her feet as she raced forwards, zigzagging a random path throughout the woods, the only sounds her footsteps and heavy breathing.

       After a while her muscles ached and chest heaved, making her stop and lean on a tree to catch her breath. When the burn had calmed she leapt back into the run, turning sharply and colliding into something, causing her to tumble to the ground in a heap of tangled limps. She glared at the offending tree, brushing the dirt from her pale skin with a sigh. “I think you’re supposed to watch where you’re running,” a low voice chuckled behind her. A smirk laced across the lips of her new neighbour as he stood before her dressed head to toe in black sports gear. “A lot of trees around…” He raised a brow, laughing before reaching his hand out to help her to her feet. “You okay?”

       Her cheeks were red and her gaze avoiding his, but she managed to give a small nod. “I didn’t know anyone else ran here,” Sansa mumbled, trying to change the subject.

       ”I always used to jog back home with my… er, friend.” He laughed, running his hand through his dark hair. “But I don’t think she did it for the jogging.” Sansa nodded along, smiling at his words. She could understand why the woman would want to jog with him. He was handsome and had a quiet confidence that she liked.

       ”Where is ‘back home’?” She asked, suddenly curious. Petyr simply looked around, quickly checking his watch, his face blank.

       ”Race?” He whispered, before darting forwards. Laughter rippled from her lips as she soon followed, slamming her feet onto the ground to meet his speed. She mirrored every turn, every dunk, every dodge of the man beside her. “That all you got?” He shouted, quickening his pace, looking back at her. Sansa found herself speeding up until she was beside him, but a broken branch found its way beneath her foot and she found herself falling into her running partner.

      Her fall was softened by a body beneath hers. Blue locked with grey as she found herself sprawled across Petyr. He lay still beneath her, faces so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. Their chests heaved in time as she stared, mouth opened at her neighbour. His hand was wedged between them, brushing against her stomach in an attempt to free itself. The trance broke and Sansa dropped onto the ground beside him, hands covering her blushing face. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know how… Oh, God. I’m so embarrassed.”  

       Petyr just laughed. “You know, for someone who jogs, you are pretty unsteady on your feet.” 

       ”I’m not normally like this. I’ve never even done this before. It was an accident.”

       ”Sure, kiddo. That’s just what my last jogging partner said when she fell into me.” That damned smirk crossed his lips again and Sansa stuttered, trying to piece together some kind of response, but the only sounds she made were meaningless mumbles. How could he think she’d done that on purpose? 

       When she looked up again he was on his feet, looking down at her, once again helping her to stand. “If I let go, you aren’t going to fall again are you?” He laughed, his hand squeezing hers tightly between them, smirking. “Oh, you’ve got some dirt…” His thumb swiped out across her cheekbone as his eyes narrowed in concentration. “There.” He breathed, his hand lingering. He suddenly tore away from her. “I have to go. I’ll see you later, Sweeting.” Soon he was nothing more than a blur in the distance.

~

       ”That took you a while,” her father said as she walked into the living room. “Gods, did you just roll around in the dirt?” Sansa pulled her tongue at him, plopping down beside him on the couch. 

       ”I bumped into our new neighbour while I was out.” The look of shock on her father’s face told her that her words told a different story than they were meant to. “He runs too.” She added, relaxing as her father nodded. “I fell over. Twice.” She sighed, but her father just ruffled her hair as he had done when she was younger.

        “What am I going to do with you?” He laughed. “Now, stop getting mud all over the couch.”

~

        “Fancy seeing you here again.” A similar voice echoed as Petyr stepped into her view. Sansa nodded along, making some reply about ‘bumping into each other’. The truth was a little different. Sansa had found herself hanging around the woods more and more often over the past few weeks. She told herself that she simply wanted to jog more: fill her free time of the summer with a healthy activity, even if she knew it was a lie.

         But today she hadn’t been jogging, simply strolling through the trees. Petyr had found her perched on the roots of a towering tree, eyes closed. He sat down beside her, lighting a cigarette. As the smell of smoke filled the air, Sansa found herself relaxed in this proximity. “Can I try?” She asked, reaching a hand out.

        “I don’t know what your parents would think…” But Sansa had already taken it from his hands, placing it between her lips. The smoke was dry at the back of her throat and as if filled her lungs she found herself spluttering and coughing. “ _Smooth_ ,” he laughed, taking back his cigarette. “Have a mint,” he said, handing her some. “I don’t want your parents finding out and blaming me.” 

         ”I won’t tell,” she promised, tracing a cross over the left of her chest. “You’re my running partner.” Sansa laughed. “I hope I’ll do.”

        “No comparison. Although…” His hand cupped her chin, locking her gaze. “You do remind me of her when she was your age.” Suddenly his lips were on hers, his hand at the back of her hand, holding her against him. Sansa moaned as his lips descended down her pale neck, his other hand pushing gently on her hand until her back was flat on the ground, Petyr on top of her. His hand dropped, tracing along her side until he found the plum flesh of her bottom, squeezing it none too gently. His hips rubbed against hers. “I’ve needed this since I moved here.” He admitted, tugging at the loop of his belt, but Sansa quickly caught his wrist.

         ”Here?!” She hissed. Sure, she had slept with a guy or two from school, but it had been in his bedroom, behind a locked door where no one would see them. Never out in the open. Petyr stilled, looking up at her with an annoyed expression.

          “Well we could go back to my place and risk your parents seeing us walking in or seeing you walking out, clearly having been fucked. Or…” His lips began to work at her neck again, nipping and suckling her pale flesh. “We could stay here….” One hand continued tugging at his pants, while the other cupped her breast beneath her clothing. “Where no one ever goes…” Sansa nodded quickly, grabbing at her own pants until they dragged down her thighs. 

          “Sure?” He asked, lining his length at her entrance. “I could stop.” Sansa’s hands gripped at his shirt in answer, pulling him tightly against her. Her moan echoed through the silence as he filled her, his own grunt muffled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her fingers raked across his clothes back as her own thrusts met his in rapid, harsh thrusts. 

       Branches were digging into her back, slight discomfort burning into her skin, but Sansa didn’t notice. She was fascinated by his breaths in her ear, his hands on her hips dragging them to meet him, and his stubble rubbing against her collarbone. “Please,” she moaned. Petyr replied with harsher thrusts, his fingers bruising her skin with his force. She could feel a tightening in her stomach, pleasure edging in higher and higher, until she reached the peak. Sansa came with a cry that took the form of his name, all limbs wrapped around him, holding him closely. Petyr followed soon after, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. 

       Petyr dropped down beside her, his fingers entwined with hers as Sansa’s face buried into his chest. “I can’t believe I just did that,”  she breathed, closing her eyes to the world around them. “Can we come here again?” Petyr chuckled, planting a kiss on the crown of her hair, stroking her auburn hair.

~

        That night when Sansa lay in bed alone she replayed it all in her head, before walking over to her window. Outside a silhouette stood in the darkness, smoking. He gave a small nod before turning away. Before sense caught up with her, Sansa hissed at him, lifting her shirt to give him a moments glance at what he didn’t see earlier. Then she dived back into bed, throwing the covers over herself, wondering what had made her so reckless.

~

         It was only two days later when they met in the woods again, Petyr texting her to tell her he couldn’t wait any longer. The moment he emerged she practically jumped on him, locking lips in a bruising kiss. Her back hit a tree with a force that knocked the breath out of her, but she didn’t have time to catch it as Petyr wrapped her legs around his waist, whispering awful promises into her ears, making her stomach sink within her.

         Then his phone rang. And rang. And rang. Petyr ignored three different calls until pulling away at the fourth, releasing Sansa to answer it. “Hello….” His face returned to a blank mask, giving nothing away as to his conversation. “What?… When?… Okay…. No, that’s great…. Yeah… Okay then… Of course…. Bye.” Then Sansa found herself pinned once against between him and the tree, his fingers pulling at her jeans to reveal her lack of panties, a lustful smirk on his lips at the realisation. “Sansa, you are a  _very_  naughty girl.” 

         ”You’re just a bad influence,” she replied, nipping at his neck.

         ”You don’t know the half of it.” He replied before sinking into her, moaning out her name before the only sounds were those of moans and heated breaths.

~

         ”We have to go back.” Sansa whined at his words, far too comfortable in his embrace, perching on his lap, head against his shoulder. Her hands tugged at his belt, making suggestions of  _one more time_ , but Petyr groaned, pulling away and leading her back towards their homes.

         From the distance Sansa saw a figure outside his house, leaning against his front door. Auburn hair was wrapped in a tight bun on her head and for a moment Sansa thought it was her mother. “Whose  _that_?” She asked, releasing his hand, to appear as though the two were walking separately. Petyr sighed, his hand raking through his greying hair.

        “My old running partner.” As they approached Sansa left, walking towards her own door, glimpsing back briefly. The sight sunk her stomach, making her race inside, run to her room and lock herself in as she dropped onto her bed, confused tears running down her cheeks. His running partner had kissed him. And he was kissing her back. And there was a wedding ring on her finger. And as hard as that was for her, it wasn’t the thing which made her stomach twist and knot within her. His old running partner was her Aunt Lysa.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
